InspiredByOQ Week
by EvilRegal0408
Summary: These are my entries for #InspiredByOQ Week, hope you enjoy!
1. Right Here, Right Now

This is my Day One entry for #InspiredByOQ Week on Twitter! Hope you enjoy!

And just like that she was gone, walked straight out `from Granny's and towards her home. She didn't even turn back when Robin called her name, she just kept her head down and carried on walking.

When she got home she went upstairs, still not letting a tear fall from her eyes. She got changed into a pair of leggings, a sports bra, and a jacket, and she sat for a while on the large chair in the corner of her bedroom staring at the wall and lost in her thoughts.

She had been sitting there for a few hours and it was now about 1 am and she was torn away from her thoughts of that night from a knock at the door.

While walking out of her bedroom and down her stairs, she wondered who would be here so late. Maybe it was Snow with a hope speech? Or Emma to give a bad apology and a terrible excuse for what she did. Regina did stop at the bottom of the stairs for a moment trying to make out the figure showing in the doorway.

Oh god. It can't be. Surely not. He's the last person she was expecting to see knocking at her door after his dead wife just returned and he basically chose her over Regina.

She hesitated at first and was trying to decide whether or not to go upstairs and pretend as if she never heard him knock, until he knocked again and made her jump out of her thoughts again.

After a long silence, Robin had now turned his back and was leaning against the front door. He was talking, she couldn't quite tell what he was saying but she could tell that he was cursing and blaming himself for everything that had happened earlier that evening, and that broke her heart a little more. It was never really his fault, it was Emma Swan's fault for bringing back Marian in the first place and ruining Regina's whole life. It was her fault that she now wouldn't be spending her life with the love of her life.

Then she saw him turn back to the door, he knocked again and leaved his forehead against the door.

"Regina, I know you hate me and I know that I'm the last person you want to talk to right now, but I need to explain. Please let me in so that I can talk to you about all of this."

She hesitated at first, but then she slowly walked over to the door, unlocked the door as he heard her and stood up straight, and she opened up the door to a much more depressed Robin. It was clear that he had been drinking, he wasn't drunk, but it was clear he had some alcohol and he was sleep deprived.

"Robin, you should leave. You should be with your family." And every word she said broke her heart.

Her head dropped down and he was now looking at the floor, she couldn't bear to be looking into his beautiful huge blue eyes.

"No, Marian might be my wife, but I want you Regina."

Regina lifted her head a little, but not high enough to make eye contact.

Robin walked in more and closed the door behind him, moving closer to Regina.

"But Robin, it's way too complicated, and poor Roland is going to be so confused of how his dead mother is back and why his father isn't with her so that he can have his whole family together. I would just be the woman in Roland's life who kept his parents apart."

"We will make it work, I can't teach my Son to live a lie. The best example I can set to him is to follow my heart to the woman I love."

"The woman you what?" Regina was looking up at him now, her eyes full of love and confusion.

Robin took her hands in his and stared deep into her eyes.

"I love you Regina. I wish I had told you before Marian returned, before everything got so complicated. But better late than never right?" One of his now neft her hands and cupping her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Regina just stood there, staring deep into his eyes, amazed by the man standing in front of her. Even with his dead wife returned, he still wants her and she just can never seem to work out why.

"But Robin, why choose me when the love of your life is right back out there waiting for you?"

"Because for such a long time before and after Marian died I believed that she was the love of my life because she was my first love, but years have passed and I have grieved and moved on. Then I found you. I will always have feelings for Marian, but I believe that we both deserve a second chance at love and I'm just lucky that I found my true love and soul mate."

"I love you too Robin, and I too am so lucky to have earned a second chance and to have found the most amazing and caring person in the world. It was just even more amazing to find out that you are my true love and that we were always destined to be together from the beginning. I just wish that I had met you sooner so that we maybe didn't have and of this dead wife drama." She rolled her eyes and smirked at her own comment.

"Well, maybe back then the timing just wasn't right and fate wasn't ready for us to fall in love yet. Maybe they needed a little more time to prepare us for the best love story that anyone has ever witnessed."

And hearing that made the tears that had been pricking Regina's eyes for so long finally fall and roll down her face.

And just like that, they were just staring into each others eyes and in that moment they had forgotten everything and there were just staring deep into each other's eyes, completely forgetting what was happening in the world just outside the front door. They just shared each others company and loved every single second.


	2. Dimples

Finally! Sorry it's so late, but I finally managed to get Day Two entry for #InspiredByOQ Week! I'm sorry it's so late, but I've really had some trouble with the site and for some reason wouldn't let me post. I know my entries probably won't count now, but I still wanted to share them with you because I worked so hard on them.

Anyway, this entry is inspired by a manip from the amazing starscythe (Twitter). Hope you all enjoy!

It was 8 am on a Saturday morning and Regina was just hanging up the last of her clean and ironed clothes up in her wardrobe when her phone began to ring. When she walked over to her dresser to see who it was, her face lit up with a bright smile when she saw that it was Robin calling her. She picked up the phone and answered.

"Mr. Locksley, this is an early call. Are you okay?"

"Hello mi'lady, sorry to call you so early on a Saturday morning, but I was wondering if you could have Roland for a few hours today?"

"Of course, what's happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine my love, Will just asked me to help him with a few things and I know that Roland would much rather prefer to spend his time with Henry rather than following me around all day."

"Well Henry is with Emma, but if he still wants to he can still come and spend the day with me and we can watch tv and make apple pie."

"That would be great, thank you, love. Would it be okay to drop him off in about an hour?"

"That fine. See you then."

-x-

After Robin dropped Roland off, he and Regina were on the sofa eating pancakes and watching cartoons.

Regina had a pretty relaxing day for them planned. They would start off with eating pancakes in front of the tv, they would then clean up and go to the park for a bot of fresh air, and when they got back home they would bake the world's best apple pie and eat it with ice cream. Roland always loved baking when he comes to visit Regina and Henry. He was a little down at first, but when Regina added ice cream he was up for the day ahead.

The park was quiet for a Saturday morning, but this morning was a slightly colder autumn morning as it was reaching nearer to October time, but that didn't mean that Roland didn't enjoy the park any less.

When they arrived back home they went in through the back gate so that Roland could quickly pick his own apples for the apple pie that they were going to make. He first started picking up the apples off of that floor that had fallen, but after Regina pointing out that the ones on the tree would be much nicer as they are fresher, he began to try and jump and reach up to the tree branches. He couldn't reach the branches and when he looked like he was going to stop and cry about it, Regina picked him up and pulled down a branch so that he could pick a few and put them into his basket.

"Okay," Regina said, carefully placing Roland back down onto his feet. "What do you say we go in and start making this pie? I'm starving."

"Yay! Let's go, Gina!" Roland shouted, grabbing her hand and dragging her inside.

After putting the pie together, (which was quite the dramatic experience), they were sitting at the kitchen island. Regina had a mug of coffee and Roland had a glass of milk, and that's when Regina heard Roland's stomach rumble.

"Roland, are you hungry?"

"A little. I really can't wait for that apple pie, Gina!"

"Well, it's going to be a while yet. What about I put us together some cheese and crackers for us to eat while we wait for the pie?"

"Yeah! I love cheese!"

Regina prepared a quite large cracker and cheese spread for the both of them, filled with all of Roland's favorite cheeses.

"Gina?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Do you love my daddy?"

Regina was completely surprised by the question, but oddly she wasn't as nervous to hear it as she once thought she was.

"I do, very much. And do you know why I love him most?"

"What?"

"His amazing dimples when he smiles, just like yours." She says as she softly squeezes his cheek. "Why is that, Roland?" Regina asks, confused.

"Daddy always says that he loves you to me, and I wanted to know if you loved him too. Has he told you that he loves you?"

Regina was now blushing. This little boy has inherited his father's ability to make her blush.

"Oh does he now? No, he hasn't told me yet, but what about me and you keep this our little secret for now, yeah?"

"Okay, Gina. So are you my daddy's girlfriend?"

And that comment almost had Regina choking on the piece of cheese that she was in the middle of swallowing.

"Well, what about we check that pie yeah? It must be done by now." And just like that the timer goes off and makes her jump out of her skin a little.

The amazing aroma of apples and cinnamon filled the room when Regina got the pie from the oven and it had Roland's eyes almost popping out of his head and his tongue licking his lips.

"Now, it's really hot so we will have to leave it for a bit to cool down. So, what do you day we clear up all of this cheese and cracker mess, get the ice cream out and eat our pie in front of _Trolls_ On the tv?"

And that's where they spent their afternoon, eating apple pie and ice cream while watching _Trolls_. When they were both finished, they draped a blanket over themselves and Roland was huddled into Regina's side and eventually passed out from being so full.

Regina was also really full and was starting to drift into asleep when there was a knock on the door. She slowly wriggled herself out of the blanket, trying not to wake Roland and laid him back down on the sofa. She walked over to the front door, and she opened it to the most amazing man.

"Hello, you." Robin said, as he walked into the doorway and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hello, he is asleep on the couch. Come into the kitchen."

She took his hand and lead them both into the kitchen so that they could talk without waking Roland. Robin sat on one of the stalls at the kitchen island and Regina poured out two cups of coffee and placed them on the island in front of herself and Robin. Before she could sit down Robin was stood up, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to share a soft kiss. When they parted, Regina's eyes were so full of love and ease.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

Robin smirked, "Just to tell you how amazing you are and how much you mean to me."

"Robin, an I ask you something?" Regina asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What is it, my love?" Robin asked, confused"

"Why is it that you always tell Roland how much you love me, but yet you never tell me? Is it that much of a secret?" She smirked at him as she saw his smitten smile fall a little.

Robin cleared his throat, smiled, and tried to answer Regina the best he could without sounding too embarrassed. "Well, I guess that I was always just waiting for the perfect moment to tell you, and I was also worried in case you didn't feel the same about me as I feel about you."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I love you Robin Locksley."

"And I love you to Regina Mills."


	3. Date Night

This is my Day Three entry for #InspiredByOQ Week! I hope that you are all enjoying my stories remember to leave a review telling me what you think!

This short story is inspired by a manip from the absolutely amazing starscythe (Twitter)

FYI: I have just realized that all of my inspiration is from starscythe, but that's because all of her manips are amazing and I just love them all!

-x-

Robin had been planning this night for weeks. Roland and Henry have got an overnight trip with school and it would be the first night in a long time that they have had alone and he wanted to make it really special.

They both dropped the boys off to school and waved them off before Regina went to work and Robin went to grab the last few things that he needed for that evening. He had booked a table at her favorite Italian restaurant and he would make it the most amazing night because they both deserved a break from everything and to just spend time together.

He had a table booked for 8 pm because Regina finished work at 5 pm so this gave her plenty of time to get back home, get changed, and be ready for Robin to pick her up at 7:30 pm.

The only thing Regina knows is that she has to be ready for 7:30 pm and they are going somewhere that she likes and is a bit more fancy than usual.

It was about 4:30 pm when Robin was just walking out of the florist with a bunch of roses when his phone begins to ring. It's Regina.

"Hello? You okay love?"

"Robin, it's so great to finally hear your voice. Today has been mental and I don't think that I will be able to get out in time for our dinner."

"Oh, really? Well, I guess it can't be helped. When will you be out of work?"

"Not until about 8 ish. Sorry babe, I know you had this amazing evening planned for us. When I finish I will call you, and maybe you can come to mine and I'll make it up to you."

Then suddenly Robin's face lit up and he had come up with another idea.

"That sounds good, love. Ring me when you leave the office. I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

And the call ended, and Robin was back at his car.

Robin got into the car, put his phone and flowers on the passenger's seat. He started the car and drove off with the biggest smile on his face.

-x-

Regina felt terrible for letting him down like this. All she wanted to do was leave the office and have some time alone with the man she loves. But she is stuck in the office surrounded by piles and piles of paperwork that are going to take her hours to shift.

It was 6 pm when Regina heard the door to her to her office slowly open to reveal her assistant, Snow, standing in the doorway. Her name is really Mary Margret, but everyone called her Snow because of her perfectly white skin.

"Hey, Regina. Wasn't you leaving early to go out with Robin? What happened?" Snow asked, closing the door behind her and taking a seat in one of the chairs on the opposite side of Regina's desk.

Regina sighed and looked up at her, slight frustration filling her voice.

"Nope. I had to cancel because I have to finish all of this so that it can all be sent out first thing tomorrow morning."

"You work way too hard Regina. You need to take a few days off to yourself to relax and spend time with your boyfriend. You deserve it."

"Well, the mayor can't really take a day off, even if I wanted to. There is too much that has to be done. The town can't run without me here making things happen."

"Well then, if this town really can't cope if you take a few days off, then it really needs to sort itself out. You need to take some time off to yourself, it's going to keep you healthy. Working too hard with little time to relax isn't healthy."

"Fine, I'll take some time off. As soon as I finish this pile I will go and meet Robin for dinner."

"Well, that's fair enough, and I'm going to help you so that you can get out sooner."

For the next hour, they both sat and worked the pile of paperwork and when they were finished Snow was practically kicking Regina out of the door.

"Go, Regina! Go and find Robin and have some fun for once! I'll finish up here and talk to you tomorrow. And do yourself a favor, go home and freshen up, get changed and go and find your man."

"Thanks, Snow." Regina threw her free arm around Snow and gave her a quick hug and then left.

When she got to her car she decided to go with what Snow said and she called Robin to see where he was.

The phone rang for a while

"Hello?"

"Robin, it's Regina. I finally managed to get out of work, where are you?"

"I'm out at the moment, but meet me at your vault in half an hour. Go home, get changed into something fresh and don't come any earlier than in half an hours time."

"Okay, see you soon." She hung up the phone, really confused about what was happening, but she didn't have much time to wonder because she only had 30 minutes to get home, reapply her makeup and decide what to wear before she met Robin.

When she got home she quickly took off all of her make up, washed her face and reapplied her make up. She then had to decide what to wear, and she had absolutely no idea what they were going to be doing. Robin told her to wear something comfortable, but she didn't want to be completely comfortable and turn up in leggings and a gym top, so she chose a simple, yet low key classy bodycon dress that ended just above her knee. She knew that Robin loved this dress when she wore it to one of the first dates, so she felt comfortable in it but also a bit dressy.

She had even surprised herself when she was back out of her front door within 30 minutes of entering, and even though she was going to be a little late to meet Robin, she felt so much better with a fresh face of makeup and an outfit change.

Regina's vault was only a five-minute drive which was good because she really wasn't up for driving, but it was far too cold to be walking around in a little black dress at almost 8 pm.

When she parked up, she got out of the car and look towards her vault to see Robin standing outside waiting for her to arrive. To save him waiting any longer, she locked the car and took a fast walk to him and when he saw her his mouth dropped open as he looked her over, and that made Regina's cheeks glow red.

Robin was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans, a pair that she has always loved because they make his ass look absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello, my love," Robin said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in to kiss her.

"Oh that was the best hello I've ever had. You should do that more often." Regina said her arms wrapped around his neck and looking deep into his eyes.

"Well, that's good because that's the plan from now on." And he pulls her in for another kiss, this time more passionate and each pulling each other closer to deepen the kiss.

Then after a moment, they separated. They just stood there for a few minutes just staring into each other's eyes. Regina had never been as happy with someone as much as she is now, and knowing that made her heart flutter and she let out a long hum.

"What have you got planned for us tonight then, Theif? I'm starving."

"Well that's good because I have gotten us all of our favorite things from our favorite Chinese restaurant and it's all way too good to go to waste, so what do you say we go and eat?"

They separated from each other's hold and walked hand in hand down the steps into Regina's vault. She was already missing being wrapped up in his arms, but the hand holding will do for now, but she will have him back later, and she knows it.

In her vault, every shelf, stand, anything that could hold a candle was holding at least one and there was an extremely comfy looking area on the floor where Robin had laid down blankets and pillows for them to sit on to eat and cuddle on after.

"I know it's not much, but I wanted tonight to be perfect. I know that you were expecting a fancy 3-course meal at an expensive restaurant and now you have Chinese food on the floor of your vault. I hope you like it."

"Robin, I love it, and I love you."

"I love you too, my Queen."

They shared another quick kiss, and when they parted Robin suggested that they hurry and sit down to eat before the foot gets cold.

And that's where they spend their night. Eating Chinese food, laughing and joking. When they were full, they put their empty containers to the side and wrapped themselves up in blankets and just cuddled and talked by the fire. It was the perfect night.


	4. Christmas Love

This is my day four entry for #InspiredByOQ week on Twitter! I hope that you enjoy this Christmas one because I had s much fun listening to the Justin Bieber Christmas album while writing this. Don't forget to leave a review and follow to find out when I post the rest of my stories!

This story is inspired by another manip from starscythe (Twitter)!

It was that time of year when people's homes were covered in lights and Snow was covering everything like a blanket. Everything looked so clean and pure, absolutely beautiful. It was the day before Christmas and this meant that it was the time of Snow and David's annual Christmas party. They have hosted this party for all friends and family for years and it was always the best Christmas party of the year.

Every year Regina would go alone and often be spoken to by creeps who were only at the party for the open bar and to see what woman they could pick up to wake up to on Christmas morning only to kick them out into the cold Christmas morning. But, this year she finally had a date and someone to kiss under the mistletoe. She had always tried to get a date up until a few years ago, but none of them ever lasted until Christmas so she gave up and just faced the facts that she was always going to turn up alone, little did she know Robin was out there, waiting for her to find him.

The dress code was always casual, but no one ever followed and it always ended up being a dressy night. She had decided to wear her new red off the shoulder frill bodycon dress with a pair of black Christian Laboutins and a clutch bag. The party started at 6 pm, but Regina never got there until 7 pm because she never wanted to be the first one there. Robin was picking her up at 6:45 pm and they are going to walk to Snow and David's apartment because it is only a 10-minute walk from Regina's house.

Regina was just applying her lipstick in the mirror in her hallway when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to Robin who was dressed in black jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a smart black leather jacket, and black loafers. She didn't say a word when she opened the door as she looked him up and down, and didn't realize Robin had even said something until he placed one of his hands on her shoulder to pull her from her thoughts.

"Regina, are you okay?"

"What? Sorry, it's just- You look- Wow."

"Thank you, my love. And you look absolutely stunning, in every way."

Regina's turned a bright red, tucking a piece of hair behind her head and looking down at the floor, and a smile from ear to ear brightened up her face as she took her bottom lip between her teeth.

Regina was looking down for a while when Robin hooked a finger under her chin, softly lifting her head up and placing a soft and loving kiss on her lips. It only lasted a moment, but it was so full of love.

"So, are you ready, mi'lady?" Robin asked, letting his hands fall from her face to her hips, her hands around his neck.

"I just need to grab my clutch, put on my shoes and spray some perfume, then I'm good to go. Oh, and I also need to grab my coat, it's freezing outside."

"Well, I brought my car if you still change your mind about walking."

"Nope, we are walking. I want us to have our first romantic Christmas Eve walk, even if it is on the way to an annual Christmas party."

"Well then, that sounds amazing."

Regina quickly left Robin in the hallway while she quickly went upstairs and got her long black coat and put on some perfume. She chose Robin's favorite, Lady Million. Regina came down the stairs, took her clutch and phone from the small table in the hall, placed her lipstick and phone inside her clutch.

"What do you think? Too much?" Regina asked, giving Robin a spin so that he could see her whole outfit.

"Gorgeous, as always. Shall we go, my love?" Robin asked taking her arm in his and leading her out of her front door.

The walk from Regina's to the party was about 10 minutes, but it wasn't as cold as she thought it was earlier on, but she still needed her coat.

When they arrived, they knocked and a very slightly tipsy David opened the door.

"Hey! You're here! Finally! Come in, we have drinks!"

"Hey, David. You okay?" Regina asked, giggling at how excited David was to see them.

"Yeah I'm fine, just had a few drinks, that's all. But if you want to see someone in a worse state than me then come in and fine Snow because you know how much of a lightweight she is and she's almost completely out of it."

"Well, this could be a fun night," Regina said as she walked into the apartment.

As they walked in they removed their coats and left them and their bags in the spare room.

The party was already really busy and it had only really just started. There were lights, food, drinks, a huge tree in the corner of the room and-

"Mistletoe?" Robin said, raising his eyebrows, first looking at the mistletoe and then at Regina, that mischevious grin on his face.

"Oh yes, and you know what you're supposed to do when you're under the mistletoe?"

"Oh, I have an idea." And both of Robin's arms wrapped around Regina and her arms wrapped around his neck as they pulled each other close and shared a kiss. Always pulling each other closer to deepen the kiss.

Regina was sure that almost everyone in the room had stopped to look at them, but she couldn't care less because she finally had someone to kiss under the mistletoe.

They both separated when they heard someone clearing their throat while standing next to them. When they looked around some were staring and some were obviously trying to act as if they hadn't seen anything about what just happened between her and Robin, but she couldn't care less.

"Well, I guess you two found the mistletoe." said the voice of a smug Snow.

"Well, I couldn't help myself, She's just too gorgeous and I had to take advantage of the moment," Robin said, which made Regina blush as if she was a lovesick teenager who was just caught making out in the stairwell.

"No one else has noticed it yet, so make the most of it, lovebirds."

"David said that you were practically out of it, what happened?" Regina asked, confused why her friend was not as drunk as her husband made her out to be.

"You know David, he exaggerates when he's drunk. I've only had one glass of wine and even that made me feel ill already, so I decided to be good this year and stick to the alcohol-free punch. It's not as good as the alcohol, but it's pretty damn close."

"Okay then, we will go and give it a try," Regina said looking up at Robin, but interrupted again by a concerned Snow.

"Well, I'll get you two back to the party, well your party of your own. I need to go and make sure David isn't passed out anywhere already. Catch up with you later." And then they were left alone again, enjoying being with each other.

After a while, they decided that they really needed to socialize and talk to other people, but they were enjoying each other's company so much that neither of them wanted to let go, but they had to otherwise there was really no point of coming and they could have just stayed at home.

Later on into the night, Snow found Robin and Regina again in the kitchen after they were talking to Katherine and Fredrick.

"Hello again you two, enjoying the party?"

"Amazing as always, Snow. You never fail to impress." Regina said to her, wrapping her arm around her and pulling her in for a quick hug.

"Thank you, Regina." Then she turned to Robin, "What about you Robin? Did you enjoy your first Christmas party here in Storybrooke?"

Robin smiled, "I've never been to a Christmas party before, but this was amazing. Thank you so much for inviting me."

'You're so welcome! I just love that now Regina finally has someone that she really loves at events like these with her, rather than the other strange guys she used to bring."

"Hey! Kind of harsh Snow! I'm standing right here!" Regina said, playfully snapping at her friend. Snow looked at her and raised a brow. "Okay, fine. It's true, I have brought some odd people to these things."

Snow looked back at Robin. "And Robin, out of all of the guys that I have ever met of Regina's, you are my favorite." Snow said, winking at him and slightly making him blush a little.

"Thank you, Snow," Robin said back, sharing a kind smile.

Regina then changed the subject, "Hey, Snow? Where's David? I haven't seen him in a while. Is he okay?"

"Ahh, he's passed out in bed. He will be fine as long as he has some aspirin and drinks a lot of fluids."

Snow just spends a moment looking back and fouth at the couple standing in front of her, admiring how close and in love they are.

Regina looked at her, slightly confused, "Snow, what is it?"

"Regina, I'm just so happy for you that you have finally found someone who is perfect for you. You two are really the most beautiful couple I have ever seen."

Robin and Regina stood there, first looking at Snow, then at each other. Both had eyes full of hope and love.

"You would have to be completely blind to not see the amount of love that is in this room surrounding you both right now"

"Thank you, Snow. You really have the best way with words." Regina said to Snow, pulling her in for another hug.

"Speaking of words, Snow, do you mind if I say a few words to the whole party?" Robin asked. Regina looked at him completely confused, but Snow gave him a nod of certainty and she picked up her glass and a knife, walked into the living room and gently hit the two together to catch the people of the party's attention

"Hello everyone, first of all, I want to thank you all for coming tonight. I know if David was here he would also like to thank you, but at the moment he is passed out in bed after having one too many cocktails. So, from the both of us we say thank you and we hope that you enjoy the rest of your night. But, before you all go back to your merry Christmas cheer and drinks, my friend Robin would like to say a few words." And on that note, Robin left Regina's side and walked up to where Snow was standing, right in the middle of the room, surrounded by all of the guests. He left a friendly kiss on Snow's cheek and took her hand to lead her away so that only he was left in the center of the crowd.

"Thank you, Snow. Now, I know that this isn't my party, but I just wanted to thank Snow and David for this amazing Christmas party. I have never celebrated Christmas before, let alone been to a Christmas party, so I'm glad that I get to spend it with all of you, and most importantly with my Queen, Regina. Regina, could you come up here for a moment please my love?" And the crowd then split up and created a pathway between Regina and Robin and Regina walked through the crowd up to where Robin stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by the crowd.

Robin took her hand in his and stared deep into her eyes. "Regina, from the moment I met you I knew that we were always going to be more than just two people who crossed paths. Every day that I have known you I keep falling deeper and deeper in love with you, and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it, so," Robin then reached into his pocket with his spare hand and pulled out a little black velvet box, he let go of Regina's hand, got down on one knee, opened the box and took her hand in his again. "Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

And by now Regina had tears rolling down her face, the biggest smile in the world as she nodded, "Yes, of course!" And then she pulled Robin up off of the floor and pulled him in for the most loving kiss, one that is slightly more than what was needed to be seen by a whole crowd of people, but whatever. Then they parted, Robin took the ring out of the box, placed the box back in his pocket and placed the ring on Regina's finger. And then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, repeating a whisper of _I love you_ 's in her ear.

When they parted, Regina turned to Snow and pulled her in the tightest hug, but Snow didn't mind because her friend was finally happy.

This truly was the best Christmas ever.


	5. The Proposal

This is my Day Five Entry for #InspiredByOQ Week on Twitter! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review!

This story is inspired by a manip by the amazing and talented CarolinaMR9 (Twitter)

Tonight was the night. Robin had been planning this night for months and he managed to get every single detail perfect. He somehow has done it all behind her back and he asked Snow and she said that Regina doesn't have a clue what's happening.

Regina had a day off and he had convinced her to spend the day with Snow so that he could set up and be ready for that evening. He managed to get her favorite flower, lilies, and he filled her whole vault with them. He also placed candles everywhere to set a very romantic tone, ready for his proposal.

He planned to get Snow to bring Regina to her vault around 6 pm so that it would be a complete surprise. He was very nervous to ask her, even though they were in a great place and things were going so well, he sometimes thought that he was going to fast and he often told Snow that he was going to wait for a later time to ask Regina. But, Snow convinced him that Regina recently brought up the idea of marriage and she was very fond of the idea of becoming Mrs. Locksley, which always seemed to calm his nerves for a while.

-x-

Regina was confused why Robin had convinced her to spend the day with Snow and why she wasn't spending it with him, but obviously, he had things planned but he still wanted her to enjoy her day off so sent her off out shopping and out for lunch with Snow.

They had been out all day and they arrived back home at Snow and David's apartment around 5 pm. They both walked in the door, kicked off their shoes, dropped their bags on the table and basically collapsed of exhaustion on the couch.

They hadn't even realized that David was home until they heard a voice which made them both turn their heads towards the kitchen where David was standing behind the counter.

"Coffee?" David asked, holding up the coffee pot.

Both women nodded and sat up in their seats for when David carried over two steaming cups of strong coffee.

"Lifesaver." Regina whispered as David handed her the cup of coffee, and that makes him giggle a little.

They had just finished their cups of coffee when Snow's phone began to ring.

"Who is it?" Regina asked, curious.

"No one important, I'll be right back." And Snow disappeared into the hall outside of her front door.

"That was weird, who could it have been?" Regina asked David, who seemed just as confused as her.

"I have no idea. I'm sure it's just one of her friends from her mum and toddler group asking if she is going to tomorrows class." David answered, shrugging hus shoulders and then standing up and carrying his and Snow's mugs out to the kitchen as Regina followed him with her mug.

David had just put them all into the soapy water when Snow come bursting through the front door.

"Regina, we have to go. Something has happened."

Regina looked at Snow, then at David, and then back at Snow, completely confused at what was happening.

"Snow, what happened? Is it Henry?" Regina walked towards the door panicking.

"No, it's not Henry. I will explain when we get there, but we have to hurry."

And just like that, they were both gone out the front door, leaving David to cleaning the mugs.

When they were in the car, Snow was driving towards the forest, and Regina started to really panic again.

"Oh my god, Snow, did something happen to Robin? Snow, You have to tell me now."

"No, nothing happened to Robin, but it will just be much easier to understand when we get to the place, so just remain calm and we will be there in any moment.

After a few more minutes of driving they arrived at the cemetery where Regina's vault was, and on the ground were candles highlighting the path that led to Regina's vault. She got out of the car and she was extremely confused. Robin's car was in the car park and in the distance she could see her vault lit up with a lot of candles.

Regina turned around to see that Snow had gotten out of the car and was now standing behind her.

"Snow, what's all of this? Where is Robin?" Regina asked, confused, but for some reason, all worry was gone.

"Why don't you follow the candles and see what happens? I can promise you that you will not be disappointed."

So she did, she followed the path lit b candles all the way to her vault where she walked through the doors and down the steps where she saw the room filled with more candle and lilies. Most importantly, amongst all of the lilies was a gorgeous, dark and tall British man in a stunning black tux.

"Robin, what is all of this?" Regina asked, confused, but also absolutely stunned by the amazing sight around her, and the man in front of her.

"Well, I had no idea how I was going to do this. I wanted it to be perfect, and I thought why not the place where we spent our first night together, and more importantly, the place where I realized that you were the one who I couldn't live my life without. Regina, before I met you I was just a common thief who had no real meaning, but ever since I met you I have a real reason to wake up in the morning, a reason to live my life, and I couldn't imagine it without you. I love you so much, Regina." Then he reached his hand into his pocket, got down on one knee and opened the little black velvet box. "Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

And just like that, the tears that had been pricking Regina's eyes since she first laid eyes on the whole scene finally fell and rolled down her cheeks as she nodded.

"Of course I want to marry you, Robin, I love you so much!"

As soon as Regina answered his question, he took the ring from the little black box, placed the box on one of the shelves and placed the ring on her finger. He stood up, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck as they pulled each other closer to deepen the kiss.

This was it, the perfect moment. Nothing could ever happen to take this amazing moment away from them. It was their's, forever.


	6. The Vows

My Day Six entry for #InspiredByOQ week on Twitter! I hope that you all enjoy this story and remember to leave a review telling me what you think!

This story is inspired by an amazing manip by the very talented FROMTHEMIDDLEOFTHEOCEAN on Tumblr.

"Regina, do you take Robin to be your husband?"

"I do," Regina answered, the biggest smile lighting up her whole face.

"Robin, do you take Regina to be your wife?"

"I do," Robin answered, a smile on his face just as big as Regina's.

"Now for the rings."

And Henry walked up to the both of them and handed them the others ring. They exchanged rings while repeating a few words that the minister said.

"Now, time for the most emotional part. The vows. Regina?"

Regina just stood there for a moment before she started reciting her vows, she just stared deep into his eyes that were just so full of love and hope.

"Robin, from the moment that I met you when you shot that arrow at me, I knew that we were going to always be more than friends. I have always loved you and I honestly could never have wished for someone more perfectly amazing to spend the rest of my life. We have gone through so many tough times; my sister pretending to be Marian to steal you away from me, me almost dying in Isacc's other book, you almost died several times, but every time we come out stronger, and that show that nothing, not even near death, can ever tear us apart. We have made so many amazing memories together and I want to keep making more as we grow old together. I love you so much Robin and I could never imagine having someone more amazing to be my true love, my soulmate, and my husband. I hope that I can spend every single day of our lives making you feel like the most amazing man in the world."

And after that, everyone in the room was already wiping tears away, including Robin, and the minister.

The minister cleared his throat, "Okay, Robin, it's your turn."

Robin then wiped away the last of his tears away from Regina's vows, he cleared his throat and looked deep into Regina's eyes.

"Regina, ever since I shot that arrow at you, I have always loved you. First I didn't understand what the feeling was, it was so strong and I had never felt that kind of love before. But, then when you told me the story of Tink and how you first found me all those years ago, I knew that the strong feeling I was feeling was a strong type of love, true love. I cannot wait until we have a baby of our own and Henry and Roland can be protective big brothers over their little sister, or brother. I want us to grow old together and always have our amazing love story to just keep growing with us. I love you so much Regina and I want to spend every day making you feel like the am=bsolutely amazing Queen that you are. You're my Queen, the Queen of my heart."

And after Robin's speech, the whole room was in tears and the audience was sharing around packs of tissues to wipe away tears and smeared makeup.

Tink, Regina's maid of honor, handed Regina a tissue and Snow handed Robin one.

"Well, I have never seen two people recite such beautiful vows without having them written down on little cards or a sheet of paper. You two really do love each other don't you?" Said the minister, still wiping tears from his cheeks.

Both Robin and Regina nodded in agreement, they really do.

"Now, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss your Bride."

And just like that, Robin wrapped his arms around Regina, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he swung her around and held her low in his arms and kiss her. The first kiss of their marriage, and it couldn't have been better.


	7. I'm with you, Always x

Finally! My Day Five entry for #InspiredByOQ Week! I hope that you enjoy this story and I hope that you have enjoyed reading all of my other stories from this week.

This last story is inspired by an edit by miladystheif (Instagram).

He had been gone 2 weeks now and she still can't hold herself together long enough to go through a simple 10-minute town meeting. It was getting ridiculous. People said that they understood what she was going through but she knew that they had no idea how she felt. She was finding it really hard to cope without him but with the rules, he basically doesn't even exist anymore. She replays the moment over and over again in her head every time she thinks of his name. The funeral is in 3 hours and she is not prepared. The whole service is organized thanks to Snow who basically took over when Regina broke down but she knew exactly what to do.

When it was one hour before the service she decided it was time to try and get ready without changing her outfit to something that she would wear if they were meeting up. She would often have these thoughts when she was alone, forget his death and everything that had happened and just think that she was meeting him until reality hit, he had died and she could do nothing to change that. This did make her cry and it was painful but it was something that she would have to get through sooner or later.

She had taken on the responsibility to take care of Roland but every time she looked into his big, blue, gorgeous eyes all she could see was Robin. She hated to cry in front of him so he spends most of his time with Snow and David. She thought that if he could see her at her strongest points he knew that he would have to be okay and know that everything was going to be alright.

When she finally finished getting ready she stood in front of the full body length mirror and begun to look herself up and down. She wore a tight black knee length dress that highlighted every curve of her amazing body, a black cape coat that crossed over her chest to button up on her right shoulder. Her hair was in a low bun and a black hat with netting covered her face and most tears that fell from her heartbroken face. All she did was cry, she couldn't stop, she just kept thinking about how he would never go to the underworld then to a better place, he is just gone, non-existent. She must have been crying rather loudly because Snow had slammed the front door and came running up the stairs to Regina's room where she saw Regina had collapsed on the floor sobbing to a picture of them both on their date before going to the underworld.

Snow crouched down next to Regina and wrapped her arm around her. "Regina are you okay?"

"I can't believe he is really gone. I loved him so much," she continued to cry heavily, "he never deserved to die, it should have been me!" she screamed the last words and then buried her head into the crook Snow's neck. She began to calm down when Snow soothed her by stroking her hair.

"It's going to be okay, Regina. You will get through this." she continued. "The hardest parts are finding out and moving on. You have already found out, so when the funeral is over you can begin to move on."

"But I don't want to move on, I want Robin and only Robin. I will never love again, and that is a promise that I can keep."

"Regina, when I said move on I didn't mean find another man, I meant to get on with your life. Be there for the boys and keep your head held high. I'm very sure that Robin is fine wherever he is and you just need to learn to cope with this."

Regina sat up. "You're right, I managed to cope with my mother and father's deaths, this can't be much different can it?"

"Well, some people, when they are told that their true loves have died they believe that there is no one else for them so it often makes them miss their loves a lot more and they happen to take longer to grieve. But you will get through this. You have all of your family and friends."

"Do you know what I fear most? If I get so angry and frustrated and I hold it all in for too long and eventually it turns into a hunger for revenge and the Evil Queen comes back."

"Regina, you have too many people that will stop you turning evil again. You have come too far to let us all sit back and watch it all come crashing down in front of you."

"Thank you, Snow. I don't quite know how any of us would cope without you here."

"Now what do you say we wipe your makeup off and I will re-do it with my waterproof makeup." They both stood and walked to the en-suite bathroom so that Snow could fix Regina up.

When they arrived at the church all of the guests were standing outside waiting for the hearse to arrive with the body of her deceased true love. She could see on all of their faces as the car parked up that they were all trying to stay strong for her but you could see the pain and sadness in their eyes. Regina got out of the car, greeted and thanked most guests and everyone was called into the church.

When the service was over everyone left the church and continued on to the burial. Everyone placed arrows on his coffin and once everyone had placed an arrow, they began to walk away until it was just Regina alone beside the coffin containing her soul mate.

She stood there for a while, smiling, going through the moments they had shared together over the years, and the most important words she had ever said to him before they tried to save his daughter were, "I'm with you, always."


End file.
